random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Choice Awards
Welcome to ! Choose your selection and see who wins! Be honest, okay? More, albeit unusual, choices are on the way. Favorite Live-Action Movie What's your favorite live-action movie? Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 Mr. Popper's Penguins Bedtime Story Favorite Animated Movie What's your favorite animated movie? Winnie the Pooh Cars 2 Kung Fu Panda 2 Rango Favorite Animated TV Movie What's your favorite animated TV movie? Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (in Fabulous 2D) SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square Wishology Favorite Live-Action Show What's your favorite live-action show? iCarly Big Time Rush So Random! Wizards of Waverly Place Favorite Animated Show What's your favorite animated show? Phineas and Ferb SpongeBob SquarePants The Amazing World of Gumball The Looney Tunes Show Favorite Anime Show What's your favorite anime show? Pokemon: Black & White (Best Wishes) Sonic X Bakugan Battle Brawlers Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Favorite Video Game What's your favorite video game? Super Mario Galaxy 2 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded Epic Mickey Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) Favorite Long Range Voice Actor Who's your favorite long range voice actor? Frank Welker Jim Cummings Tom Kenny Jim Carrey Dee Bradley Baker Favorite Female Actress and Singer Combined Who's your favorite actress and singer combined? Olivia Olson Ashley Tisdale Zooey Deschanel Mandy Moore Favorite Home Console What's your favorite home console? Nintendo Wii PlayStation 3 XBOX 360 Favorite Fruit What's your favorite fruit? Apples Bananas Grapes Oranges Lemons Pears Favorite Video Game Hero Who's your favorite video game hero? Mario Link Kirby Sonic Mega Man Favorite Cartoon Animal Who's your favorite cartoon animal? Perry the Platypus/Agent P (The Platyborg also goes here) from Phineas and Ferb Gary the Snail from SpongeBob SquarePants Scooby Doo from the Scooby-Doo franchise Jake from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Favorite Retro Animated Show What's your favorite retro animated show? Angry Beavers CatDog Johnny Bravo Powerpuff Girls Goof Troop The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Favorite Major Film Studio Who's your favorite major film studio? Their parent divisions are shown to make things more clear. Time Warner (Parent Division: Warner Bros. Entertainment) Viacom (Parent Division: Paramount Motion Pictures Group) News Corporation (Parent Division: Fox Entertainment Group) The Walt Disney Company (Parent Division: Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group) Sony Corporation of America (Parent Division: Sony Pictures Entertainment) Comcast/General Electric (Parent Division: NBCUniversal) Favorite Seasons What's your favorite season? Spring Summer Autumn Winter Favorite Villain from a TV Series Who's your favorite villain from a TV series? Dr. Doofenshmirtz Plankton Ice King Dr. Blowhole Most Wanted Mario Game of the Year What's the most wanted Mario game of the year? Super Mario 3D Land Mario Kart 7 Paper Mario (3DS) Mario Party 9 Favorite Pokemon Starter What's the most favorite Pokemon starter? Grass Fire Water Favorite Land from Any Magic Kingdom Style Park What's your favorite land from any Magic Kingdom style park? Main Street U.S.A./World Bazaar Adventureland Fantasyland Frontierland/Westernland/Grizzly Gulch Tomorrowland/Discoveryland New Orleans Square Liberty Square Mickey's Toontown/Toontown Critter Country Toy Story Land/Toy Story Playland Mystic Point Favorite Muppet Who's your favorite Muppet? Fozzie Scooter Animal Rowlf Ms. Piggy Gonzo Kermit Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Polls Category:Choice Awards